I am Dan's (Phanfic)
by Dansmoshyfan
Summary: Dan sends Phil to go get some coffee, but is it just an excuse to get him out of the house? And why won't Dan talk to him? Rated M for swearing, as well as smut and VERY sexual content in future chapters. ANTI-PHAN.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! Future chapters _WILL_ contain sex, smut, boyxboy and swearing. **

**This is my first fanfic... enjoy!**

**_CHAPTER 1_**

Phil pressed the button for his floor in the elevator.

"Going up." The robotic elevator voice said. Phil rolled his eyes and continued to scroll through tweets on his phone with one hand, holding a Starbucks tray in his other hand. When the elevator stopped on his floor, Phil stepped out and walked to the flat's door. Too lazy to get his key out, he banged his head into the door several times, expecting his roommate Dan to open the door.

"Daannn... Open uuuppp!" Phil moaned loudly, still banging his head on the door. There was no response. Phil sighed loudly and balanced his phone on top of the two coffee cups that were in the Starbucks tray. He reached into his pocket and began searching for his keys. After several minutes, he found them in his back pocket. Unlocking the door, Phil swung the door wide and stepped dramatically into his shared flat. All the lights in their apartment were off. "Dan! I have the coffee!" Phil called as he started turning on lights. The flat was silent. Phil went into the kitchen and put the coffee down. "Dan! Come get it!" he yelled. There was still no reply. How strange- Just half an hour ago Dan had begged Phil to go and get him some coffee, and now he wasn't home. Where could Dan have gone? Phil took a sip of his coffee, and with Dan's cup in hand walked through the apartment. He knocked on Dan's bedroom door loudly. "Dan! I have the coffee! Don't you want some?"

Suddenly, Dan opened his door very quickly and popped his head through the tiny crack in the door. Phil jumped.

"Thank you." Dan said quickly with a smile, grabbing his coffee cup and disappearing back into his room. He was gone so fast, Phil stood there for several seconds comprehending what had just happened. When he snapped back into reality, Phil began to bang on Dan's door.

"What in the world are you doing in there?" he exclaimed, grabbing the doorknob and trying to open Dan's bedroom door. It was locked. "Dan! Let me in!" Phil yelled, slamming his fist on the wooden door. Dan didn't reply. Phil sighed in frustration. "Did I say something? If I did anything to offend you, I didn't mean to Dan. I'm sorry." Phil said, though he had no idea what he was apologizing for. Phil stood at the door for several minutes before breaking the silence. "If you want to talk about something Dan, I'm right behind this door." Still, Dan did not respond. Phil waited a little while longer before turning around and walking down the hallway into the living room. He dropped himself onto the couch, frustrated. What was Dan hiding from him? Phil sipped his coffee, staring at the wall aimlessly. Once he finished his cup, Phil reached across the couch and picked up his laptop. Phil turned it on and started editing the video for his AmazingPhil channel on YouTube, which he needed to post in a day or two.

Several hours had gone by, and Dan made no appearance. Phil looked at his computer's clock, and was surprised to see that it was already nine in the evening. He set the laptop aside and got up, marching into the kitchen. He began to look through the fridge for something to eat for dinner.

"Argh... we have nothing dinner-y to eat." Phil grumbled to himself as he began to close the fridge door.

"Why don't we order a pizza?" Dan said, behind Phil. Phil jumped, spinning around.

"It's about time you came out of your hobbit hole! What were you doing in there?" Phil exclaimed, leaning back on the fridge. Dan ignored the question and sat down on one of the breakfast bar stools. He pulled out his phone and dialed the pizza place.

"One large cheese pizza. Fifteen minutes. Phil Lester." He said loudly into the cell phone. "Yes, alright. Thank you!" Dan hung up and put the phone down. He looked at Phil expectantly. "Well? Are you going to pick up the pizza?" Dan asked.

"_What? _Am _I _going to get the pizza? You have some explaining to do! You asked me to go and get you some coffee, and when I get back, you completely ignore me! What is going on Dan?" Phil cried in despair. Dan picked up his phone and began to read through tweets.

"Don't ignore me! Answer my question!"

"Phil, our pizza is going to be cold." Dan responded abruptly. Phil exhaled, unclenching his fists. He picked up his keys from the counted and stomped to the door.

"I expect a full explanation when I get back." Phil grumbled before opening the door wide and slamming it behind him.

**Thanks for reading my first chapter to my first fanfic :)**

**Reviews will help me make future chapters better, so review away!**

**HUGS**

**Dansmoshyfan **

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! My computer recently went into a coma, and I didn't have any of my files backed up.**

**I already had the next seven chapter written. **

**I'm not sure how long it will take me to get my computer fixed. I re-wrote this chapter and I'm uploading from my mom's computer. **

**My original plan was to update my story every Wednesday and every Sunday, but I'm not sure I'll be able to keep to that schedule without any of my original files. I will try to update as often as I can.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Phil stomped to the elevator and called it. When it arrived, he stormed inside and bashed his first on the ground floor button, oblivious to the elderly woman that was already in the claustrophobic space.

"Going down." the elevator lady told Phil.

"I know!" shouted Phil, startling the old woman.

"Are you alright?" ask the woman, tapping Phil's shoulder. Phil spun around, eyes widening.

"I-I didn't see you there! I was just… never mind." Phil stammered, turning away from the old lady to face the wall.

"You know, you gave me quite a scare, young man!" the lady exclaimed, tapping her cane on the marble floor. Phil turned back to the elderly woman.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I was just frustrated with my roommate." Phil explained. He could see that the woman was about to ask him to tell her more, but the elevator doors sprang open and Phil rushed out, face red with embarrassment. He walked straight into a tall man who was standing right outside the elevator doors. "Uh, sorry!" Phil said, looking at the ground as he sped away. Looking up, Phil realized he had gotten off at the wrong floor. Too frustrated to call the elevator again, Phil took the stairs down six floors until he was at the main level. Phil left the building quickly, avoiding the old woman who was still in the lobby. As soon as Phil went outside, he regretted leaving his jacket upstairs. In his upset state, Phil stormed out of the flat with just a jumper on. It was already December, and London's winter weather was _cold_. Shivering, Phil began to walk the four-block trek to Dan and his favourite pizza place.

Once he arrived at the pizzeria, Phil's nose was red and his fingers were numb. Phil pulled the door open, and was greeted with a warm gust of air. He quickly walked into the store, trying not to let in a cold breeze. Phil rubbed his hands together and, glancing at the clock over the door, realized that he had a couple minutes to wait until his pizza would be ready. Phil sat down in a booth and rubbed his forearms, appreciative that the pizza store's heating was on max. Phil pulled out his phone, hoping Dan texted him. He hadn't.

**Well? What's going on? **Phil texted Dan, hoping that his friend would explain his weird behavior.

**_You said that you wanted an explanation when you got back._** Dan's reply was quick.

**Can u explain now?**

**_No._**

**Why not?**

**_Just… hurry up with our pizza_**_. _Phil frowned and threw his phone down on the table in irritation. What was Dan hiding from him?

"Phil Lester? Your pizza is ready!" a woman called his name from behind the counter, holding a pizza box. Phil got up and paid for the pizza, nearly forgetting his phone at the booth.

The pizza box was so hot in his hands, he felt like it was burning him; but Phil held the box close to him as he walked back to the apartment building, to keep him warm. He wasn't thinking about the grease stain he was getting across his jumper, or that his fingers were turning red. His head was clouded with thoughts of Dan, wondering why he was so secretive. Phil arrived at the building, and the elevator was already there waiting for him. Luckily, it was empty this time. Phil pressed the button for his floor with his elbow, pressing several others in the process. Phil didn't care.

"Going up." the elevator lady informed Phil. He completely ignored it, giving the wall a cold stare. After stopping at five other levels, Phil arrived at his floor. He walked to the flat's door and knocked. Predictably, Dan didn't answer. Phil held the pizza box in one hand and searched through his pocket for his keys with the other. As he pulled out his keys, Phil knocked his phone out of his pocket and onto the floor. Phil groaned and picked it up, hoping it wasn't broken. Luckily, his phone was fine. Phil opened the door and stepped inside. The flat's lights were dimmed, giving the apartment an eerie feel.

"Dan! I brought the pizza, just like you asked!" Phil called as he walked to the kitchen. He was greeted with silence. Phil sighed and dropped the pizza on the breakfast bar. As he did, Phil noticed a yellow piece of paper flutter off the bar and onto the floor. Phil leaned over to pick it up.

_Go to the living room, Phil._

Phil read the paper twice before slowly walking to the living room. At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except that Dan wasn't in the Dan-shaped spot on the couch, curled up with his laptop or yelling at the television as he played Sonic. Then Phil noticed a pink sticky note on thecoffee table, and next to it, a blindfold. Phil unfolded the sticky note and read it.

_Put on the blindfold, Phil._

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of 'I'm Dan's'! **

**I'll be pressuring my parents to take my laptop to get fixed.**

**In the mean time,**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	3. Chapter 3

**__****Hi Again Guys! **

**GOOD NEWS! I took my computer to get checked. Turns out, the screen is broken. So, when it's hooked up to another screen, I can use it! This means I got all of my original chapters back! YAYY!**

**I know that this is earlier in the week then my original schedule. I just couldn't wait to tell you guys the good news and update! I'm thinking of changing my schedule, to update on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays. **

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**_CHAPTER 3_**

Phil dropped the note and let it fall onto the table.

"What the fuck is going on, Dan?" Phil yelled, stomping to Dan's room and knocking on the door loudly. Phil was surprised with himself that he swore- he _never_ swears! Phil internally punched himself. "Dan! Let me _in_!" Phil screamed.

"Are you wearing the blindfold?" Dan asked from behind the door.

"No, I am _not_ wearing the blindfold! What is going on?!"

"I'll explain everything... just go back into the living room, put on the blindfold, and sit on the couch like a good boy." Dan said through the door. Phil scowled.

"Promise to explain everything?" Phil asked, pouting.

"Of course!" Dan responded, though Phil didn't feel very assured. Reluctantly, Phil walked back to the living room and put on the blindfold. He sat down on the couch, and waited. And waited. And waited. Several minutes went by, but Phil had no idea how long he was sitting on the couch. Five minutes? Ten minutes? Twenty?

"Dan! Can I take off the blindfold yet?" Phil called loudly, hoping that Dan could hear him from his room.

"Oh, not yet." Dan whispered, centimetres away from Phil's ear.

Phil jumped, startled. How had Dan gotten so close without Phil hearing his footsteps?

"Get up." Dan said. Phil jumped again. Dan's voice sounded so... cold.

"No. Explain to me why you locked me out of your room earlier. Explain to me why you wouldn't answer me. Explain why I'm wearing a _blindfold_, for goodness sake!" Phil responded, voice getting higher as he got more and more upset.

"I said, _GET UP._" Dan practically yelled at Phil. Phil stood up quickly, a bit frightened of the dominance in Dan's voice. Dan's hands were suddenly on Phil's shoulders. Phil shivered at Dan's touch. Dan spun Phil around and lifted him into the air. Phil flailed as Dan threw Phil over his shoulder.

"DAN! WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?" Phil yelled, trying to get out of Dan's hands. Dan carried Phil through the flat to his bedroom and opened the door. After Dan opened the door and returned his hand to hold Phil in place, Phil suddenly became aware that Dan's hand was cupping Phil's ass. Phil stopped struggling, and Dan pausing in the doorway. He chuckled darkly and squeezed Phil's skinny-jean clad bum.

"_DAN!_" Phil yelped. Dan put Phil down, but wrapped his hands around him so he couldn't move.

"Stay still." Dan whispered into Phil's ear. Phil shivered and tried to get out of Dan's hold. "I said, STAY STILL." Dan repeated, louder and harsher. Phil squeaked. Dan's hands moved, bringing Phil's wrists together behind his back. One hand left Phil's body, the other holding both of Phil's wrists. His hand returned, and Phil heard a sharp _click_! Something cool was touching his wrists. Dan let go of Phil's wrists, and Phil tried to separate them. Cold, sharp metal restricted him.

"Handcuffs? Dan...?" Phil whispered in terror. Dan's arms snaked around Phil, and he was lifted into the air again. Phil didn't even struggle this time- he was too terrified. Dan put Phil down on his bed, softly. He slowly lifted the blindfold off of Phil's eyes. "Dan?" Phil whispered. His best friend's eyes were dark with lust. His brown hair messily fell onto his tanned face, and he slowly brought his hand up to brush his hair out of his eyes. Phil began to whimper in fear. What was Dan going to do to him?

Suddenly, lightning-fast, Dan's hand shot out and punched Phil on the side of his head. Phil blacked out.

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**PLEASE review if you enjoyed! **

**See you (sort of...) on Thursday!**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize in advance for the overuse of italics in this chapter.**

**ENJOY! **

**_CHAPTER 4_**

Phil slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding. Phil moaned and started to bring his hand up to touch his forehead, but he was restricted. Phil's eyes shot open as he looked around- he was in Dan's room. Why was he in Dan's room? Suddenly, Phil remembered what had happened earlier. He looked up and saw his hands, handcuffed to a metal hoop that was screwed into the wall above Dan's headboard. How did that get there? Phil pulled on the handcuffs, testing the hoop. It was very sturdy.

Dan's door flew open. Phil jumped and looked to see Dan stroll in. It was then that Phil noticed he was completely naked.

"Dan! What is going on?!" Phil exclaimed, struggling to move his legs to cover his... you know.

Dan, fully dressed, walked up to Phil and put a finger to Phil's lips.

"Shhh, Baby. Shhhh." Dan whispered, his eyes glowing. Phil whimpered in fear as Dan slowly brought his head towards Phil's. Dan's closed eyes fluttered as his lips touched Phil's. Phil was startled. He tried screaming, but Dan's tongue leaped into his mouth as soon as Phil opened it. Phil's efforts at screaming sounded like moans, which set Dan off. He climbed onto the bed, straddling Phil's torso. His breathing came out hard as he started grinding up on Phil's stomach while his tongue invaded Phil's mouth. Phil was in shock- he was straight. Dan was straight. Or was he? For the past three years, as long as he'd known him, Dan acted straight. Hell, he went on dates with girls. Phil went on dates with girls. Phil _never _felt an attraction to Dan- and he always assumed it was the same for his friend. Yet here he was, naked on a bed while Dan kissed him.

Phil bit Dan's tongue, which made his roommate sit up.

"Did you just _bite_ me?" Dan voice was dark, angry.

"Well, you just _kissed _me!" Phil yelped in a high voice. Suddenly, Dan got off of Phil. He grabbed Phil's waist and flipped him over, so Phil was on his stomach. Dan leaned close to Phil's ear.

"I will do what I want." he whispered harshly. Out of nowhere, Phil felt Dan's hand on his ass. He stroked it a bit before raising it and bringing it down hard. Phil cried out. He had just been _spanked _by his _best friend_. While he was _naked._ "I _will _do what I want. You are _mine_." Dan whispered, spanking Phil again. "Mine. _Mine. MINE._" Dan said into Phil's ear, getting louder and louder as he smacked Phil's butt over and over. "You are my _bitch._ You will do what I say. You are _MINE._" Dan said, yelling over Phil, who was beginning to sob.

"Da-an... whyyy?" Phil moaned into the pillow.

"Excuse me? Did you just _question _me?" Dan asked, cocking his head to the side so he could see the side of Phil's face. Phil turned to look at his roommate.

"Why, Dan? Why?" Phil repeated in a whisper, tears running down his face. Dan stood up abruptly, startling Phil.

"Don't you _dare _question me, Phil Lester! You are mine, _my BITCH._ You will do what I say. You will _not_ ask questions!" Dan exclaimed, slapping Phil on the arse several more times. Phil cried into the pillow, staining it with tears. But he did not ask any more questions. Dan just stood there, watching Phil's body shake as he cried. After a while, Phil ran dry. He stopped crying. He turned his face to look at Dan. Dan saw Phil's tear-stained eyes and something softened within him. He knelt beside the bed and brushed a tear off of Phil's nose.

"Baby, don't cry..." he whispered seductively. He put a finger to Phil's lips before straightening his back and leaving the room.

**I want to thank all of you who've followed and favourited me and my story. It means the world, to know that complete strangers like me!**

**I've already had 200 views; To some of you, that doesn't seem like alot. But to me, that's a shit-ton. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**PLEASE review and follow!  
**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys!**

**As winter vacation just started and my dad gets off from work on Christmas, my family is going away for a couple of days. It might be a bit hard for me to upload next Tuesday. I'm going to try to do it from my phone, but if it doesn't work out, I'll update on Wednesday as soon as I get home.**

**_CHAPTER 5_**

Dan returned a few moments later, completely naked. Phil looked away from his tanned roommate. There were just some things that Phil didn't want to see, and Dan's naked body was one of them. It wasn't like Dan was unattractive; actually, Phil found Dan extremely attractive, in a completely straight way... Phil blushed into the pillow.

Slowly, Phil felt Dan climbed onto the bed and sat on Phil's thighs, skin on skin. Phil found Dan surprisingly warm. Phil heard a strange sound, and then the smell of almond butter filled the room. Phil breathed deeply, enjoying the scent. All of a sudden, Dan's hands were on Phil's painful ass. Phil's breath caught in his throat- his butt is a no-touch area. But Dan's hands... They were coated in something cool and wet- almond butter, Phil assumed. Dan massaged the almond butter onto Phil's throbbing ass... and it felt good. Dan's fingers worked like magic over Phil's aching skin, and Phil guiltily enjoyed it. After several moments of pleasure, Phil moaned, enjoying the massage. He could hear Dan giggling, and Dan stopped rubbing his ass. Phil would never admit this to him, but he didn't want Dan to stop. Dan got off of Phil and stood beside him. Then, he grabbed Phil's waist and flipped him over again, so Phil was on his back. The almond butter on his bum stuck to Dan's bed sheets, making it a bit uncomfortable. Dan leaned over, so Phil could see he face.

"Now, the fun begins." he said. His voice sounded dark and cold again, full of lust. Phil didn't want to know what Dan's interpretation of fun was.

Dan straddled Phil's torso again and giggled. Phil looked up at the ceiling, mortified.

"Phil... oh, dear sweet, Phil," whispered Dan as he leaned forward and kissed Phil. Phil refused to open his mouth, remembering what had happened last time. But Dan expected this. Dan's hand reached down to Phil's chest and grabbed Phil's nipple. Dan twisted hard. Phil yelped in surprise and shock, opening his mouth. Dan's tongue dove into Phil's mouth and refused to leave. Phil didn't even bother struggling or yelling. His roommate was just too strong. Dan moaned and moved his body to thrust Phil's torso. He began kissing Phil's nose, forehead, cheeks and neck. He peppered Phil with little kisses all over. At one point, his ran his tongue all along Phil's face, licking the tear stains off his cheeks. Phil stared at the ceiling, trying to imagine being anywhere, anywhere but here. But it was quite difficult when Dan started sucking on Phil's neck. Dan clung to Phil like a leech, moaning loudly and stroking Phil's chest. He bit Phil, hard. Then he let go and moved so Phil could see his whole face.

"I've marked you; now you're mine, _bitch_." Dan said harshly before licking Phil's nose.

"Dan, please... let me go." Phil whispered in a shaky voice. Dan smiled and giggled in a high voice.

"Let you go? _Let you go?_ Why the _fuck _would I let you go? _You are my fucking bitch. _You are _not _going _anywhere!" _Dan said, voice rising as he spoke. Phil broke into sobs again. Why was Dan doing this to him? What had Phil ever done to Dan?

Dan got off the bed and walked out of Phil's view. Phil could hear him mumbling to himself.

"_Mine... mine... mine... mine... mine... mine... mine..._"

**I know, I know, that chapter was short. I promise you though, the next chapter is twice as long.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys!**

**Turns out that almond butter isn't what I thought it was... In the last chapter, I wrote about almond butter thinking it was hand cream... And it's actually a food. Oops!**

**As promised, this chapter is twice as long as the last. **

**Enjoy!**

**_CHAPTER 6_**

Dan returned to Phil's view a little while later, and he had stopped mumbling. In his hands, he held two pieces of rope. Putting the rope down, Dan grabbed Phil's right leg and bent it at the knee. Phil didn't resist, curious to know what Dan was doing. Dan took one of the lengths of rope and tied Phil's calf to his thigh. Phil quickly realized what Dan was doing and tried to get out of Dan's grip, but his roommate was too fast. Dan's strong hand grabbed Phil's left knee and swiftly tied Phil's leg up like the other one. Without a word, Dan put Phil's leg back down on the bed and walked out of Phil's view. He returned with a long, wooden object in his hands. Phil whimpered and tried to wiggle out of Dan's reach. Dan grabbed Phil's knee and forced it into an opening at one side of the wooden object. He climbed onto the bed to attach Phil's other knee to the object. Now, Phil's legs were spread apart wide, with about two feet between each knee. Phil cried out in pain- his legs were spread too far. He could hear Dan chuckling.

"My, my Phil... you're so big." Dan said with a giggle. Phil's face turned bright red. Dan leaned forward, resting his elbows on the bar between Phil's knees. Phil yelped, his legs straining. Phil noticed Dan had something in his hands. Dan reached forward to show Phil what it was. Phil frowned.

"Dan! You know I would never get _blue _snokoplasm!" Phil scolded, almost forgetting the situation he was in. Dan stuck his hand inside the snokoplasm and pulled it out, cupping the blue goo between his fingers. Dan rubbed the snokoplasm on both hands and sat back down.

Suddenly, Dan's hand was on Phil's dick. Phil yelped in surprise.

"No! Dan, please, anything but that!" he cried out as Dan started pumping. Harder and harder, Dan rubbed his hand up and down Phil's cock, spreading blue snokoplasm all over. Phil held his breath. Though he hated the thought of it, Phil was enjoying what Dan was doing to him. He tried really hard trying not to moan in pleasure. He could hear Dan moan, probably jacking off at the same time. As Phil neared closer and closer to his climax, his breath quickened. A few pained moments later, he couldn't hold it in anymore; Phil cried out loudly, calling Dan's name.

"That's right, slut. You are mine." Dan growled. Phil screamed in pleasure when Dan slid his sharp thumbnail across the tip of Phil's erection, and that was when everything shattered. Phil's breath stopped completely for a few moments as he twitching in pleasure. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. He felt Dan move under the bar to lie across Phil, and when Phil opened his eyes, he was nose-to-nose with Dan. Dan smiled as sweat dripped from the tips of his hair.

"Admit it; you love being my bitch." Dan growled. Phil looked up at Dan.

"Dan, I'm straight." Phil whispered. Dan's face twisted in anger. He reached up and detached the handcuffs from the metal loop. Before Phil could pull his hands down, Dan violently yanked Phil off the bed and dragged him across the room. Phil screamed as he hit the floor and writhed around, trying to get out of Dan's reach. But Dan didn't even hesitate. He pulled Phil to the wall and lifted his arms, quickly attaching the handcuffs to another loop in the wall. Phil wondered when Dan installed all these metal loops around his room- that was probably why Dan refused to let Phil into his room.

Dan finished readjusting Phil's handcuffs and took a step back to examine his handiwork. Phil sat on his knees, which were still in the spreader bar. His hands were high above his head, handcuffing to the wall. Phil faced Dan's room, but he hung his head so he was staring at the floor in front of his knees. Dan took a step closer, so that Phil was staring at Dan's tanned feet.

"Look up at me."

"No." Phil tried to make his voice sound as strong as he could, but it ended up coming out as a squeak. Dan wasn't pleased with Phil's response. His hand flew and smacked Phil's face, hard. He left a blue streak of snokoplasm on Phil's face.

"I _said_, look up at me." Dan repeated, short on temper. Phil looked up, averting his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Dan's dick. Dan grinned when he saw Phil's scared face. Dan moved closer, his erection nearly touching Phil's nose.

"Suck it."

"Please Dan, no!" Phil whimpered, turning his face to the side. Dan furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed Phil's hair. He forced Phil to face forward.

"Phil, I'm _so _close. Now _SUCK IT_." Dan commanded, thrusting towards Phil's face. Phil kept his mouth and eyes closed. He shook his head. Dan was furious. He brought up his knee and kicked Phil in the stomach. Phil gasped, opening his eyes. Dan immediately thrusted and shoved his penis into Phil's gaping mouth. Phil shook his head and tried to spit Dan out, but Dan just pushed in harder. Phil's eyes bulged as Dan's thick dick filled his mouth, tasting of blueberry-flavoured snokoplasm.

"Suck it, bitch." Dan growled, kicking Phil again. Phil didn't listen. He sat there, frozen and stared at Dan's stomach in shock, trying to comprehend what was in his mouth. "Fuck this." Dan grumbled as he leaned over and picked something up from his desk, which was just a foot away. Dan turned back to Phil and flicked his wrist. Dan's leather belt struck Phil's back hard. Phil yelped and jumped, biting down on Dan's cock. Dan winced but didn't pull himself out of Phil's mouth. Instead, he pushed himself farther into Phil. Dan arm flew up, and Phil tried to move out of the way. But he was so tied up, he hardly budged.

"You want more, Phil?" Dan asked, eyes glistening evilly as he shook the belt in the air. Phil shook his head fast, teeth rubbing on Dan's skin. Dan groaned with lust before lightly slapping Phil's back. "Then suck me. Please me, Phil. Convince me that you don't deserve any more punishments." Dan said through clenched teeth. Phil closed his eyes and exhaled slowly through his nose. He _really _didn't want to do it... but seeing the situation he was in, did Phil have any choice?

**OHH! A cliffhanger! **

**I want to send a HUGE cyber hug to miaroxbrown and NeverlandNat for reviewing and encouraging me after ever chapter. I LURV YOU GUYS :'D**

**I (am pretty sure) that I respond to all reviews. EVERYONE is welcome to review. It makes me happy to hear feedback from my readers, and I like chatting with other Phans!**

**Just a side note about snokoplasm, for those of you who don't know what it is: Phil first introduced snokoplasm to the internet in 2008, when he made a video talking about an experience he had trying to buy snokoplasm. No one known what snokoplasm is, though some think it is shower gel dyed different colours. In his videos, Phil uses snokoplasm as some sort of face cream. Phil's video is called 'Snokoplasm'... I can't post the link here, but you are welcome to go to youtube and search it ;)**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	7. Chapter 7

**__****Hi Guys!**

**When I wrote this chapter, I wanted to start writing in 1st person. So, I did!**

**PLEASE review and tell me if you like this new perspective... If not, I'll stick to 3rd person. **

**_CHAPTER 7_**

Phil sucked. He sucked Dan like there was no tomorrow. He sucked Dan until Dan was pulling his hair, screaming in painful pleasure. Dan began thrusting in and out of Phil's mouth, eyes closed. It was hardly any time before Dan shrieked and came in Phil's mouth. As he did, Dan fell forwards onto Phil, shoving his dick deeper into Phil's mouth. Phil suddenly felt sick, and soon Phil's torso and Dan's feet were covered in bile. Phil burst into tears. He had just given Dan, his supposedly straight friend, a blow job. Dan stayed motionless as he leaned across Phil's tied up arms and holding himself up against the wall. Once Dan came down from his high, he stood up and looked down at Phil, who was shaking from sobs.

"Phil, look at my feet. I have _vomit _on my feet. _Vomit_. Why would you vomit on me?" Dan growled before bringing his knee up to kick Phil's chest. Phil gasped and slumped forward, tears dripping onto the floor. Dan spun around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

After leaving Phil in my room, I walked to the washroom. Unlike my bedroom, the bathroom was exactly the same as how it was before I sent Phil to get coffee. I turn on the shower full blast and step under the boiling stream of water. I stood in the shower with my eyes closed for several minutes before starting to clean myself. I leaned over to scrub my feet, although the water had already washed away Phil's vomit.

An hour later, I turned off the water. I stood motionless in the shower, listening to water drip from the shower head. When I started getting cold, I reached out of the glass panes and blindly grabbed the nearest towel. Pulling it back into the shower, I realized that it was Phil's towel. Oh well. He's mine, so everything that belongs to him should be mine, too. Drying my hair, I stepped out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around my waist and left the washroom. Walking past my own bedroom, I entered Phil's and put on a pair of his boxers. They were a bit small, but who cares?

I glanced at the clock in Phil's room. It was already three in the morning; where had the evening gone? I spun around and walked to the living room. As I passed my bedroom, I heard Phil's crying. How much tears could one bitch hold?

I sat down with Phil's computer and typed in his password. He had told me his password ages ago, when he was sick and needed me to edit his video.

Conveniently, he had left the editing program for his newest video open. I opened it and began to edit Phil's video; after all, it needed to be uploaded tomorrow, and when would Phil have the chance to edit?

I finally finished editing Phil's video two hours later. I saved my work, shut down the laptop, and put it down on the coffee table. I noticed the pink sticky note from earlier and picked it up. It's marvelous how easy it was to get Phil to listen to me.

Ripping the sticky note in two, I got up and walked to Phil's bedroom. I slid under his covers, snuggling in his blanket. It smelled so much like him. Like sexy, adorable, innocent Phil. Oh wait, not so innocent anymore...

**I hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE review! I like talking to my readers, so let's start a conversation!**

**As well, follow 'I'm Dan's'! That way, you can be alerted whenever I update!**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	8. Chapter 8

**HIII :D**

**I hope everyone is enjoying the last week of 2012!**

**I want to apologize in advance for this chapter and the next few... I had some trouble working on them. I don't know what happened... Chapters 1-7 where all written in almost one sitting, and I've been working on chapters 8-10 since I first uploaded this story. I guess I'm suffering from some sort of writer's block? **

**I hate coming up with excuses -_- I'm still going to be working hard to get the chapters up on time, and I'll try my best to not make them crappy. **

**_Chapter 8_**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I awoke with a start. Why was I in Phil's bed? All of a sudden, I remembered what happened last night. I had planned it for ages, and finally, _finally_, I'm in a relationship with Phil... sort of. Who cares if I need to keep him tied up to make love to me? Phil is mine, and all _mine_.

Glancing at Phil's clock, I realized that it was already one in the afternoon. How had I slept in that late? I leaped out of Phil's bed, remembering what state I left him in. I rushed to my bedroom and opened the door quickly. I has hit with the stench of vomit and sweat. I coughed; it smells _horrible _in here. I covered my nose and looked around, eyes watering. Phil was still kneeling where I left him. His head rolled as he snored softly. Phil had a long night.

I quickly get to work. I brought a spool of paper towels from the kitchen and wipe the crusty, dried vomit and snokoplasm from my wood floor. Using a wet cloth, I wipe Phil's vomit off of his legs, chest and chin. Phil looks so innocent when he's asleep... but still so, so sexy.

I finished cleaning Phil's vomit off of him, but I didn't bother cleaning the snokoplasm off his dick. My mouth would do that when he wakes up. Carefully, so I wouldn't wake him up, I unlocked one of Phil's handcuffs. After putting the key down on my desk, I picked him up and walked to my bed, holding him close. I put him down and latched his hands to the loop that I had installed there. I reached down and released Phil's knees from the spreader bar. They were white from a lack of circulation. I unbent Phil's knees, listening to him sigh in relief in his sleep. Once his knees were straightened, I pulled my blanket up to Phil's chin. I reached over to my bedside table and picked up the blindfold from earlier. Conveniently, Phil moved his head to the side in his sleep. I pulled the blindfold over his eyes and left the room to get some air freshener from the washroom. After my room smelled like 'Open Window' (Phil decided to buy that scent. I told him not to, but he did anyway. He thought it would be funny.), I brought Phil's laptop into my room and began to upload his video to YouTube. I went to his twitter account, which he left signed in, and told his Phillions that his video would be uploaded a bit early today. As I impersonated Phil, my phone buzzed. I looked at the number on the screen and smiled. The next part of my plan was on its way. I picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

After I hung up, Phil's video finished uploading. I put the link on Twitter, Facebook and Tumblr before logging off his Mac. I set it on my desk, on top of my own computer. Then, I picked up my power drill that was also on my desk, my tool kit, and a metal hoop. I walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. Turning the drill on full power, I drilled a hole through one of the glass tiles. Dust flew everywhere. Oh well, I'll clean up later.

**Phil's P.O.V.**

A loud, drilling noise woke me up. My morning breath tasted horrible. I opened my eyes, but I didn't see anything; I was wearing a blindfold. As well, my eyes were stinging from sleeping with my contacts. I closed my eyes as I recalled the events of the previous night. I felt Dan's soft blanket covering my nakedness and his comfy mattress against my back. Wait! After I... did the deed, Dan left me handcuffed to the wall, not on his bed! And my knees weren't in the horrible spreader bar. I moved my legs a bit, relishing my mobility. After Dan left me sobbing in his room, I couldn't feel my legs and got really scared that he had stopped the circulation in them or something. I got worried that they would fall off, like when you get hyperthermia in your fingers. Clearly, my legs were fine. Kicking my legs around, I realized how free Dan had left me. The only thing keeping me here were the handcuffs; maybe I could get the blindfold off, and then work on escaping my shackles?

I started rubbing my head against the inside of my arm, trying to rub the blindfold off of my head. I moved furiously, shaking my whole body. I pushed the blanket off of me, and it fell to the floor. At one point, I tried bringing my feet up to get the blindfold off. Jeez, Dan tied this tightly!

Several minutes passed, and I was still trying to free my eyes. Out of nowhere, Dan pressed his hand on my chest, holding me still. I didn't hear him come in, and his hands on my body scared me.

"Phil, were you trying to escape?"

**I hoped you liked! **

**You are welcome to review! Don't be scared, I don't bite. (Or do I?)**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's 2013, guys! Time to start the year with a new, incredible long chapter! YAYY!**

**I didn't mean to make this chapter so long... It just happened.**

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 9_**

**Phil's P.O.V**

"What? Escape? N-No!" I whimpered, shrinking away from Dan's hand. He chuckled and tapped my nose with his other hand.

"Silly, Phil. There is no way for you to escape!" he said in a cheerful voice, though I could hear the venom that was hidden underneath. He took his hand off my chest and I moved my head, following the sound of his movements. He walked across the room and then came back. Dan moved my legs to sit between them. He shifted to sit on one ankle and grabbed the other. I started to move, trying to get out of his grasp. But he was too strong. Dan pressed cold metal into the impression that the spreader bar left on the inside of my knees. I twisted away from his grasp, but he managed to close the latch before I could move my leg. I tried kicking the leg that was still under Dan, trying to get away. Dan wrestled my knee down and closed the other side of the spreader bar. How was he so strong? How did he manage to get me spread out for him not once, but twice?

"I cleaned all of your vomit and the snokoplasm earlier Phil, but I seemed to have missed a spot." Dan chuckled. I had an idea what he meant, but prayed that I was wrong. Unfortunately, I soon found out I wasn't.

I felt something warm and wet touch me, running up my inner thigh. Dan's tongue.

"Dan! Please, no!" I cried out, trying to twist my hips away from him. He grabbed my waist to keep me held down. It was no use; Dan would get what he wanted. His mouth moved closer and closer to my crotch, planting little kisses. I dreaded what came next- his tongue running up the side of my dick. I shivered as his tooth grazed the tip of it. Dan pulled away, leaving his hands planted on each of my thighs. Then, all of a sudden, his mouth engulfed my entire dick. I jolted in suprise; none of the girlfriends I ever had managed to do that. His tongue swirled around in his mouth, sending shivers down my back. Dan bobbed his head up and down, sucking _hard_. My breaths came out short as I grew harder and harder. Dan moved one of his hands and cupped my balls, rubbing them. I moaned and bucked my hips, almost encouraging Dan. I'm straight, but I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't enjoying this blow job.

I loudly reached my orgasm shortly afterwards. As I rode down from my climax, Dan moved to lie next to me on the bed. He planted little wet kisses on my cheeks, waiting until I caught my breath. Once I was able to breathe normally he propped himself up on his elbow and rested his head on my chest.

"You loved that." he whispered. I didn't respond. Dan shifted his weight on the bed and took off my blindfold. I kept my eyes closed. "Come on, baby. Open your eyes. Look at me."

I shook my head.

"I said, _look at me_." Dan repeated in a voice that wasn't as sweet as before. Using two fingers, he pried one of my eyes open. I shut it and moved my head away from his hand.

"Daaan... it hurts! My contacts..." I moaned, wishing I could take the plastic out of my eyes.

"Oh god, Phil! You aren't supposed to sleep with your contacts in!" Dan exclaimed in worry. He sat up and reached over my body. I heard a click, and the shade behind my eyelids got lighter as Dan had turned on his lamp. "I'm so sorry... How do I get them out for you?" Dan whispered, cupping the side of my face. I gulped. Dan sounded as though he actually cared for me. He sounded like old Dan, not the Dan who tied me up and made me suck his dick.

"Just... hold my eyelids open, pinch it and pull it out." I said. Dan grabbed my eyelid and pulled it up. My vision was all blurry, and my eye burned. He shoved his other hand in my eye and tried to grab the contact, but it was stuck. His fingers irritated my eye even more, and I moved my head out of his grip. "Dan! That hurt!"

"I'm sorry! I don't know how to do this!"

"Can't you just... let me go? I'll take out my contacts myself..."

"And run away from me? Call the police?" Dan responded, voice hardening.

"What? No! I just want to get my contact out! And brush my teeth, and eat something. And go to the washroom." I exclaimed, praying that Dan would let me go. I hadn't gone to the bathroom since before the coffee trip yesterday.

"Do you promise you won't try to escape?" Dan whispered. His voice sounded sad.

"I-I promise." I agreed after a little while.

"You better not try anything." Dan said, though he didn't sound like he was trying to be threatening. First, he freed my legs from the spreader bar. Then, he unlocked one of the handcuffs. I brought my hands down and rubbed my wrists.

"Ok, get up." Dan said, pulling my shoulder. I sat up and turned my head to Dan's voice, as my eyes were still closed.

"Can you lead me? It hurts to open my eyes." I told him, gesturing at my face. Dan made a noise and put his hand on my elbow, pulling me to my feet. I wobbled and fell over, but Dan caught me. "Thanks." I said, standing up again. I took a couple wobbly steps, regaining the feeling in my feet.

Eventually, Dan and I reached the washroom. As promised, I hadn't tried anything. When we got to our bathroom, Dan locked the door behind me and led me to the sink.

"Where are my eye drops?" I asked aloud ad I blindly searched through the cosmetics cabinet. I knocked several things to the ground before Dan stopped me and handed me the bottle himself. I held my eyelid up and poured a couple of drops in my right eye before peeling off the contact. I spent a little while blinking before moving onto my other eye. Once I finished removing my contacts and I put on my eye glasses, I studied myself in the mirror. I had tears trails and eye drops running down my cheeks. My hair was a mess. There was something crusty on my chin. My eyes widened when I saw it, and I rushed to rub it off.

**Okay! I hoped you liked!**

**Thank you to those who've reviewed the last chapter and have been SOO supportive. I heart you guys :'D **

**As well, I just checked my story stats... 1,125 views. HOLY FUCK. YOU GUYS ARE ACTUALLY READING MY STORY. OH MY GOD. I'M GOING TO FINISH HYPERVENTILATING.  
**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	10. Chapter 10

**__****Okay guys, this chapter is mostly just a filler -_-**

**Chapter eleven isn't done. No, scratch that. I hardly started chapter 11... I'm going to try my hardest to finish it to the best of my ability, but if it isn't uploaded on Sunday, I'm not dead.**

**_Chapter 10_**

Dan watched Phil rub his chin. He moved next to the older man and leaned over the sink to pick up Phil's toothbrush. After squirting some toothpaste onto the end, Dan gave the toothbrush to Phil. Phil nodded and brought the toothbrush to his mouth.

**Phil's P.O.V.**

Dan handed me my blue toothbrush. I nodded at him, and began to brush my teeth. As I did, I peeked at Dan in the mirror through my hair flap. He was staring at me, intently. I quickly shifted my gaze to the sink, refusing to make eye contact with him. Instead, I watched his hand on the counter. He was clutching the edge of the marble, his knuckles turning white. I stopping brushing and looked back at Dan through the mirror. He was glaring at something behind us. I didn't look. Instead, I carefully pried Dan's hand from the counter. I spit out the toothpaste from my mouth into the sink and washed off my brush. After putting my toothbrush down, I turned to Dan.

"Are-Are you ok?" I asked in the calmest voice I could muster. His dark eyes stared into mine before he leaned in and kissed me softly. I froze; this wasn't like the kisses he gave me when I was tied up. He was gentle; his smooth lips touched mine, but he didn't try to get his tongue inside my mouth. He kissed me like how he would kiss someone he loved, not someone he wanted to fuck. I didn't like it, but I didn't pull away. Dan broke the kiss and straightened. I stared at him, speechless. He scanned my face, emotionless. I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, Dan changed. His features were darker; there was a lustful gleam in his eyes. Before I could move away, Dan's arms leaped around my body. He held me tightly, so that I couldn't move. I felt his clothed crotch against my leg. Dan lifted me slightly off the ground and walked to the bathtub. He dropped me in, hard. Before I could get up, Dan grabbed the open side of my handcuffs and attached it to a metal loop that was implanted into the glass tiling of the bathroom wall. I gave in, slumping my shoulders.

"Do what you want, Dan. I really don't give a shit anymore." I whimpered, staring at my feet. Dan sat down on the edge of the tub and turned on the water. I jumped back, the hot water stinging my toes. "Dan! That's hot!" I exclaimed, bending my knees to get my feet away from the tap. Dan made the water colder and got up. He returned later and poured something under the steady stream of water. Soon, the room smelled like strawberries and the tub was filled to my chin with bubbly water. I watched Dan turn off the water and move closer to where my head was.

"Hey- are you wearing my boxers?" I asked, recognizing the plaid cloth.

"Yeah. You are mine, so they are mine too." He snapped. I shut my mouth and looked away. Dan reached over and picked up my raspberry shampoo. "So manly, Phil." he laughed as a squirted a handful of pink shampoo onto his palm. He cupped his other hand and filled it with water. I realized his plan and took off my glasses with one hand before he poured soapy water over my head. I shut my eyes to not get any soap in them. Dan proceeded to scrub my hair, rubbing the soap in. Once he finished cleaning my hair, Dan poured more water on my head to wash the soap out. Then, Dan leaned over the tub to put my shampoo behind my head on the edge of the tub. His chest rubbed against my nose. I moved my head back, trying to get as far away from him as I could. Dan sat back up, holding a bar of soap.

"I-I can do that." I said when Dan began to scrub my chest.

"No, No. I'll do it." Dan replied, smiling. I nodded uncomfortable and watched him scrub my body. He washed me all over, and to my content avoided my privates. Once he finished, Dan unplugged the drain and the tub slowly emptied. Dan brushed my wet hair out of my eyes before unlocking my handcuff. He pulled me up and wrapped a towel tightly around me. It was Dan's.

"Um- Dan? I have to use the bathroom…" I said, eyeing the toilet behind Dan. Dan nodded and walked to the toilet, clutching me in his arms. He loosened his hold on the towel, enough so I could move my right arm. "No, Dan. Alone." I said, giving Dan a look that I hoped would convince him. Dan's expression was unrelenting, but after a few minutes of silence he nodded. Dan released me and walked to the door with my handcuff key in hand, not speaking.

"I'll be right outside this door…" he said as he left. I nodded and exhaled with relief that Dan trusted me.

I did my business and washed my hands afterwards. I opened the door with the towel wrapped around my waist and nearly walked into Dan, who was standing not a centimetre away from my face.

"Dan! You scared me!" I exclaimed, jumping back. Dan didn't speak, but grabbed me by the shoulder. He walked me down the hall and past his bedroom. He led me to the kitchen and sat me down on one of the bar stools.

"Don't you dare move." Dan growled as he held up the handcuff key as though it was the key to heaven. I wasn't handcuffed to anything, but I obeyed him and didn't move. Dan unlocked the remaining cuff from my hand. I rubbed my wrist, wondering if he was done with me, if he was letting me go. Then Dan sat down on his knees and before I could react, locked one cuff to my leg. I started to move my other foot away, but he grabbed it and locked the other handcuff to my ankle, wrapping the chain behind the stool's metal bars. Once again, Danisnotonfire had me caught in his trap.

**I hope you liked ^_^**

**Please review & favourite! I like hearing from you guys :D**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys~!**

**This chapter was all written in one sitting... I'm proud of myself. I've come across the Valentine's Day video, and I wrote this right after ^_^**

**Chapter 11 contains many references to 'How To Make British Pancakes' by Danisnotonfire, and a few from 'How to make Christmas cookies!' by AmazingPhil. If you haven't seen those yet, I highly suggest watching them (or re-watching them to refresh your memory) before reading. **

**Enjoy! **

**_Chapter 11_**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

Dan opened up one of the cupboards.

"Are you hungry, Phil?" he asked, turning to me. I nodded. He smiled and began to pull out some cooking materials and place them onto the counter. He placed the frying pan on the stove and spun around with a smile on his face.

"Freaking Delia Smith pancakes?" I guessed, eyeing the frying pan. Dan nodded and reached for the cook book. We had made pancakes countless of times, yet Dan never seemed to memorized the recipe.

"You know, there's a ship name for Delia and I? Danlia." Dan said over his shoulder as he began to sieve the salt and flour. I nodded, but he wasn't looking at me.

"I'd OTP that." I joked, watching him get flour all over the place. Every time we make pancakes, Dan manages to destroy the kitchen.

"Uh, no. Dantesers all the way!" he called over his shoulder with a laugh. I smiled. He was treating me like he did before the... incident. He was treating me like his best friend. Dan finished sieving the flour and he brought the bowl to me. "Now, make a well in the middle of your flour." He said, reading off the paper. I nodded and obeyed, getting white powder all over my fingers. Dan brought the eggs to the breakfast bar and cracked them with an exaggerated sigh, like in his video. I laughed and watched him toss the eggs into the sink. He did that every time we cooked, although I hated it. Dan turned around and soon returned to the breakfast bar with a fork in his hand. He handed me the fork with his 'Zac Efron' wink. Yeah.

I began to whisk the mixture. Dan turned back to the other counter and poured the milk and water together, glancing at the recipe book several times to remind himself how much of each ingredient he needed. Once he finished, he turned back to me and poured the milk-water mixture into the bowl. Then he put the cup down and began to dance around the kitchen.

"Whisk it! Whisk it! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Whisk it! Whisk it harder! Left and right, right and left! Up and down, down and up! And all around! Zumba fitness! Zu-Zumba fitness! Whisk it! Whisk it! Yeah!" he sang loudly as I whisked. Clearly, somebody had been re-watching his own videos. Dan sang his song again before freezing in place and starting to sing a different tune, with a different dance. "Left to right, right to left, everybody's whisking! Up and down..." he sang, trailing off and turning to me with raised eyebrows.

"Back and forth! Up and down! Everybody's whisking; Delia Smith's faaace..." I sang, smiling. Dan laughed, approving of my solo. He wasn't the only one who re-watched their own videos countless of times. "My arm huuurts..." I wailed in mock pain. Dan just smiled before quoting himself.

"Delia Smith does not care! Delia Smith would whisk _ten_ bowls of pancakes!" he exclaimed before reaching over and straightening the bowl in my hands.

"You're gonna dribble!"

"Delia Smith has robotic arms."

"Delia Smith is..."

"Your mum." I interrupted with a giggle. I also re-watched Dan's videos countless of times. Dan laughed, shaking his head.

"No! _Your _mum!" he wheezed though laughs. I began to laugh too, and eventually we were both laughing hysterically, hardly taking breaths between our giggles. We laughed as though I wasn't tied to the chair. We laugh like best friends.

Dan forced himself to breathe and picked up the fork from the floor. I had dropped it in my laughing fit. I sighed loudly, watching him straighten and throw the fork into the sink.

"Well, I think our mixture has reached the consistency of light cream..." Dan said, gesturing to the bowl in my hands. I nodded and placed the bowl back onto the breakfast bar. Dan turned on the stove, heating up the pan.

"Remember, it needs to be _really _hot." I reminded him.

"Emma Watson riding a Nimbus 3000 naked hot." Dan added, his grin reaching each of his ears. I smiled back, sticking out my tongue a little.

"You think it's hot yet?" I asked Dan a few minutes later. I was getting really hungry. Dan looked to me, raised his eyebrows and then slammed his hand onto the pan before jumping away from the stove, cradling his hand.

"Ow! It is!" he exclaimed, whimpering. I laughed.

"Deja vu... I _said _not to do that at home!" I responded, forcing the words through giggles. Dan nodded and shook his hand, as though he could shake the burn off. Dan then measured the stick of butter and cut off 50g, plopping it in the pan.

"Melt the butter, melt, melt the butter! Melt the butter, yeah!" Dan sang, shaking his ass while he danced around the pan. Then Dan reached over and took the bowl from in front of me. He carefully removed two tablespoons of butter from the pan into the mixing bowl and the rest into another bowl. "For lubrication." he exclaimed as he did, dragging the U so it sounded like 'luuuuuuuuuuubbrication.'

"Wait Dan, I think you are forgetting something..." I said, glancing at the pile of cooking utenils the Dan had built on the counter.

"What]" he said in surprise, looking at the recipe book.

"The ladle! Forgot the ladle! You can't forget the freaking ladle!" I exclaimed, waving my arms around to mimic Dan's in his video. He laughed and opened up the drawer to look for it.

"The ladle of destiny!" Dan exclaimed as he dramatically pulled the ladle out of the drawer.

"Ladle." I repeated. Dan nodded and waved it around dramatically.

"And you do this..." Dan muttered as he carefully filled the ladle with batter and poured it onto the pan, and then picked up the pan to spread the batter around. After the pancake was spread out to Dan's content, he leaned back against the counter and looked at me. I stared back and smiled through my bangs, sticking out my tongue a little. Dan returned the smile. There was no lustful gleam in his eyes; he was simply smiling at me like he would his best friend. Which I am. Or was, at least. What was I now? His friend... or his sex slave?

**Some of you may have noticed, but I've changed some of the description to this story. I've been receiving some feedback that my original description was deceiving, and didn't explain how 'sexual' this story gets. I am very sorry for any damage that may have been done. I'd also like to say; this story is fiction. I know, Dan isn't a monster. But this is a work of FICTION. Don't get pissed at me for not portraying Dan well. Just use your imaginations a bit.  
**

**Please review to give me feedback! It helps me make the story better. As well, I can't respond to guest reviews! Please make an account if you plan on reviewing, so that I can contact you back personally. **

**Once again, I'm very sorry for the harm I've done to your minds. **

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey!**

**I wrote a majority of this chapter a couple of hours after watching the Hobbit... you'll notice that Phil has a scene where he talks to himself, not unlike the Smeagol/Gollum conversation in the movie.  
**

**_Chapter 12  
_**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

I ate in silence, staring at my plate. I could feel Dan's gaze on my back. The kitchen was quiet, with an exception to the sound of our forks on the glass plates. Dan certainly made delicious Delia Smith pancakes.

"These are really good." I said, breaking the silence. Dan smiled and nodded, stuffing more pancakes into his mouth. I laughed as when he realized he had put too much in his mouth, and spat it all out onto his plate. "Eeww... That's gross Dan!" I laughed, hitting Dan's arm and pushing myself away, trying to slide the bar stool farther from him in mock disgust. I moved a little too far, and was soon sprawled out on the ground with my legs awkwardly caught underneath the stool. Dan jumped off his seat laughing and came to my aid, picking me back up and straightening the stool. I settled myself back into my seat and fixed my towel around my waist, still giggling. We both calmed down and continued eating our pancakes. Dan finished before me, and begun washing his plate and all the dirty utensils from his cooking. Once I finished my own food, I slid my dirty plate away from me for Dan to take. I brought my hands together in my lap and began to twiddle my thumbs, unsure of what to do with myself.

"So..." I began, watching Dan wipe the flour off the counter.

"Hmm?" Dan replied. I wasn't sure what I wanted to ask him. I wanted to know why he had done what he had done the night before; but I didn't want to bring it up, in case I brought back the evil Dan. I just shook my head and looked away. Dan put down the wash cloth and came to stand beside me. "What is it, Phil?" he asked, his chocolate-coloured eyes shining. I stared back, gazing into his warm eyes. When I think about it, Dan really is hot. The way his hair perfectly framed his tanned face; the gorgeous smile... _No, Phil. Stop. You are not gay. You are not attracted to men. You are not attracted to Dan._

But he's so nice...

_No. He raped you. He is not nice._

But what about that kiss in the washroom?

_No. You are not attracted to him._

Why couldn't I be attracted to him, though?

_You are straight, goddamn it! _

Who says so?

_Me. _

I closed my eyes, head hurting. Why does everything need to be so complicated?

I felt Dan's touch on my chin. His soft fingers lifted my head up, and I opened my eyes. His face was inches from mine.

"Dan..." I whispered, eyes washing over his expression. Dan leaned down with his eyes closed, and pressed his lips to mine. It was like the kiss in the bathroom; gentle, loving. He wasn't trying to fuck me. He was trying to love me. I closed my eyes too, and gave in. Dan's arms snaked around my body and he pulled me closer. His soft lips caressed mine. I slowly lifted my arms, and linked them around Dan's waist. I let my mind go blank, and just let Dan take over me.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

Phil's arms were around my waist. Was I imagining it? Was he pulling me closer? I moaned a bit, brushing my leg against Phil's. He rubbed his leg back, grazing over my crotch. The moan caught in my throat. Had Phil just...? I decided to test him a little more. I let go of his back with one hand and trailed it down Phil to the edge of his towel. I'm surprised it didn't come off when Phil fell of his chair. My fingers grazed the soft cloth before I slid my hand underneath the towel. Phil's back stiffened against my arm. I didn't put my hand any farther; I just kept it tucked into the back of Phil's towel. I slowly pulled out of the kiss and gazed at Phil's face. He was staring back at me. Slowly, the corners of his mouth turned up into a little smile. I returned the smile, and leaned back into a kiss.

**Phil's P.O.V.**

I smiled at Dan. Maybe, we could have a real relationship? Maybe, I could love him?

Dan leaned into kiss me. I let him. His tongue quickly slithered into my mouth. It explored my mouth while his lips encased mine. This wasn't a soft, gentle kiss. He was eating my face. Dan's hand slowly moved farther into the back of my towel. I gasped and trying to push him off, but he didn't budge. Instead, he rocked his crotch against my leg. What had happened to the Dan that was here five minutes ago? Where did he disappear?

I brought my arms up to Dan's shoulders, and using all my strength, pushed him away from me. He let go, and I went flying backwards. The chair fell, and I knocked my head against the floor. I lay on the cold, wood ground, staring upwards. My towel had fallen off when I fell over, so Dan could see all of me. He moved to stand above me. He looked so tall from down here.

"Dan! What was that?" I exclaimed, pushing myself up onto my elbows. The bar stool was very uncomfortable under my legs. He leaned down to stand on his knees, and moved his face close to mine.

"I saw the way you looked at me." he whispered. My mouth went slack. I stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"I-I don't know what-"

"No. I saw it. You even smiled at me. You pulled me closer. You _want_ me." Dan interrupted, raising his voice.

"Maybe I do. But I don't want this Dan. I don't want sex-hungry, heartless Dan. I want the Dan who laughs at his mistakes. I want the Dan who is gentle. I want the Dan who is my best friend." I replied, fighting hard not to burst into tears.

"I... I can be that Dan." he whispered, expression softening. I looked away, staring at the wall. "No!" Dan exclaimed, grabbing my cheek to make me face him again. I let out a cry and pushed myself away from him.

"This is the Dan I don't want." I whispered, still pushing myself across the floor. The stool dragged on the wood, making a loud screeching noise. I ignored it and continued pulling myself away, until my back was pressed up against the wall.

"Please, Phil..." Dan called out, but he didn't make a move to get closer to me. He just stayed there, three metres in between us. I shook my head, bringing up a hand to cover my face from him. I didn't want him to see me cry for the fourth time in the last 24 hours. I heard Dan move across the floor to sit beside me, but I didn't look up. And even if I did, my glasses were getting clouded up from tears. Dan put his arm around my shoulder. I wanted to push him off, but I had no control over my body; I was shaking nonstop with sobs. I heard Dan shushing me in my ear, whispering something. He spoke too quietly for me to understand. I didn't respond. I just let the tears wash down my cheeks and onto the floor. This was not the Dan I wanted.

**I hoped you enjoyed ^_^**

**Please review/follow. Your support means the world and more to me.  
**

**I heart all of you!  
**

**HUGS!  
**

**-Dansmoshyfan  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hai guys! **

**This is the product of the internet service in my city being down for several hours... enjoy! **

**_Chapter 13_**

**Dan's P.O.V**

I sat next to Phil trying my best to comfort him. I rubbed his back, I whispered calming words in his ear. But he didn't seem to listen. After at least ten minutes of being ignored, I stopped talking. I just left my arm on his shoulder and stared at the opposite wall. Why was Phil so upset? Why couldn't he accept me? I'm not two people; I'm just Dan. Why can't he love all of me?

* * *

**Phil's P.O.V.**

The tears had stopped coming. I had run dry. I kept my head buried in my arms, though I had stopped crying. I was hiccupping, trying to catch my breath. Dan had stopped whispering to me ages ago. Now, his arms was just flung across my shoulders. I didn't push him off.

"Hey... are you ok?" Dan whispered the question in my ear. Clearly, he noticed I was done crying. I flung my head up and threw my hands away from me. Dan's arm fell off my shoulder.

"No, I'm not ok, Dan! Please, just let me go! Untie me!" I screamed, shaking me bound legs. Dan fell quiet, surprised by my outburst. It took him several minutes to respond.

"I can't do that."

"Why not? Why _fucking _not?!"I screamed, convulsing my body.

"Because... because I love you." Dan whispered, staring at the ground.

"If you loved me, you would let me go! This isn't love, Dan! This is sexual assult! If you love me, why don't you let me go?!" I cried, ignoring the dejected look on Dan's face.

"Because you don't love me back. You don't, and you never will. I need you to stay with me. I couldn't stand being without you. And you don't love me, so this is the only way to keep you here with me." Dan replied, his voice hardly audible. I watched a single teardrop run down Dan's cheek. I lifted my hand and gently wiped it away with my thumb. He looked up, eyes meeting mine. Dan looked so sad... like a kicked puppy. I couldn't stand it.

"Who said I don't love you?" I whispered back, tilting the edges of my mouth into what I hoped was a forgiving smile. Dan's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? You love me?" he questioned in doubtful surprise. My gaze wandered to a point on the wall behind Dan's head. Did I really love him?

_No, you don't. He's a fucking faggot and you-_

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" I screamed, grabbing my head. Dan jumped away from me.

"Phil..." he moaned in defeat before turning away from me.

"No, Dan! Not you!" I cried, reaching out and touching his arm. That damn voice in my head was fucking with me again.

"What do you mean, not me_? _Who else is there?" Dan questioned. His voice sounded so... hurt.

"Of course I love you." I whispered, ignoring his last question. Maybe I didn't love him. But it was tearing me apart that I was making him so upset. Dan's eyes lit up, and he leaped at me. His arms wrapped around me in a hug, and soon his lips were crashing into mine. He wasn't gentle, but he wasn't trying to eat my face. I didn't fight him. But I didn't kiss back, either. After a little while, Dan noticed that I wasn't making out with him. He pulled his lips away from my face and stared at me intently. He pushed himself back to sit on his feet.

"You _don't _love me..." he whispered, heartbroken. Dan stood up and began to walk away.

"Dan... I don't love _sex-addict_ Dan!" I called after him. He paused and spun on his heel to face me.

"Why. Can't. You. Fucking. See?!" he screamed, tears beginning to run down his face. "There is only one Dan. There are no _parts _to me! I am _one _person!" Dan sobbed. He spun around and stormed out of the room.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I ran blindly through the flat. I opened the door to Phil's room and slammed the door behind me. I took just a few steps before my legs failed me and I collapsed just a few feet short of the bed. I dragged myself up and curled up in the fetal position. Why couldn't Phil just love me back? Why did I have to fall in love with a straight man?

I always fancied Phil; it started off as just a celebrity crush. Over half of the people watching Phil's YouTube videos thought he was super cute; I was no different. Once he started replying to my comments and messages, my feelings grew. He's just so... perfect. He's kind, empathetic, thoughtful, caring, funny, lovable... and he's damn sexy. Our endless Skype calls and private videos only brought us closer together. I hoped he felt the same way; I hoped he loved me. But the first time we met face-to-face, I learned that I was horrible wrong. We were chilling in ShakeAway, sipping our milkshakes. Eventually Phil's girlfriend came into the conversation. Yes, his _girl_friend. I was heartbroken, but I didn't let it show. Phil asked me if I had a girlfriend, and I just declined. There was no reason for him to know I was gay; he'd never love me. I kept it a secret for the three years that followed; we hung out, we became best friends. We moved into our shared flat together. My feeling for him just grew and grew. Why couldn't he see that I loved him? I want to _be _with him. I don't just want to fuck. Though damn, I would love to...

I sat up, wiping a tear off my face. Images of Phil floated through my head... sweet, sexy, fucking hot Phil. I moved to get of the bed, erection pressing against my borrowed boxers. I couldn't stop thinking about him... how hot he'd be when I'm buried deep inside him.

That's it, I'm doing it. I grabbed my phone and opened up google; I needed to prepare.

**I hopes you liked!**

**Thank you to all the support I'm getting from you guys! *Cyber hugs!***

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan **


	14. Chapter 14

**__****Hello guys :D**

**DISCLAIMER. This chapter is probably the most erotic one so far. Please don't read if you are still an innocent minded person. Though, if you are already reading my fanfic, you probably aren't. I don't want any hate about this. Please. All of this is fiction, ok?**

**You've been warned.**

**ENJOY! **

**_Chapter 14_**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

I stared at the ground, thinking about what just happened. But is it possible? Could I truly love all of Dan? When Dan didn't return, I decided to try to escape from the chair. I tried unscrewing the chair legs, pulling on my cuffs, ramming that chair against the wall... but nothing worked. I was beginning to get cold, lying naked on the floor. Suddenly, I got an idea. A desperate idea, but an idea nonetheless. I slowly pushed myself across the floor, wincing at the screeching noise that the chair made as it slid across the wood. I turned and pushed myself behind the breakfast bar. The marble tiling here was twice as cold as the hardwood was. Goosebumps raised on my arms as I continued to drag myself with the chair awkwardly attached to my legs. I reached the drawers that I needed, and using the handles, pulled myself up. I opened the top drawer and put my hand in blindly, grabbing the first thing that I found. A spoon. That wouldn't help; I tossed it aside and tried again. This time, I pulled out a knife. I would have preferred a fork, but this would do. I collapsed back onto the ground and stretched to reach the part of my legs where the cuffs attached me to the chair. I carefully put the knife in the keyhole and started twisting it, hoping I could pick the lock. I had no idea how to pick a lock, but hopefully it wasn't that hard. My hand slipped and I nicked my calf a bit. A drop of blood oozed out. Relentlessly, I tried again, but to no avail. Ten minutes and several cuts later, I became frantic. I tried to cut the metal. I tried to twist the chain, to get it undone. But nothing worked. A few tears leaked out of my eyes. I was stuck here, with multi-personality Dan. Dropping the knife to the floor, I gave up. I curled up and tried to stay warm, too tired to drag myself back to the hardwood floor.

A couple minutes later, I heard footsteps. Dan was standing at behind the breakfast bar, with something in his hands. His expression was unreadable, and most of his face was covered with his bangs.

"Dan... I-" I began, trying to figure out if Dan was still upset. Dan held up a hand to silence me midsentence, and I obeyed. Dan moved around the breakfast bar. I saw a small towel in his other hand. "What's that?" I asked in dread. I'm not so sure I wanted to know. Dan moved quickly to me and before I could blink, was bending over and pressing the cloth to my face. It smelled odd... and everything blacked out.

* * *

I opened my eyes drowsily. I was back in Dan's bed, my head facing the pillow. I lifted myself up onto my elbows. My sight was blurry; someone had taken off my glasses. My legs were spread out in the bar, and Dan had tied the rope around my thigh and calf so that I was on my knees, like an animal.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Dan's voice whispered in my ear. I jumped and moved away, internally pinching myself for not seeing Dan so close to me. He giggled and brushed the hair out of my eyes. "Oh, Phil. You look so cute when you're asleep." he laughed. I winced. This was not nice Dan. I suddenly remembered what had happened when Dan came to the kitchen earlier.

"Dan... Did you drug me?" I whispered in horror.

"Well, when you say it like that..." Dan hummed, stroking my back. "I guess so."

"What... what did you drug me _with_?!" I exclaimed, shrinking away from his hand.

"Just chloroform…"

"Where the fuck did you get chloroform?!"

"The internet. It's a magical thing." Dan's hand trailed down my back, dangerously low. Soon, he was cupping my ass. "Phil, Phil, Phil... what a nice butt you have." Dan purred. I frowned. I felt the bed move as Dan climbed onto it, sitting behind me. "It's just so nice, you know?" he sang, stroking me. I stared straight ahead of me, trying not to cry. All of a sudden, Dan's hand's weren't rubbing my behind anymore. He grabbed each of my butt cheeks, and pulled them apart. My cheeks reddened; I was so exposed. Out of nowhere, I felt something warm and wet on my tailbone, trailing downwards.

"Dan! Oh my god, don't-" I tried to get him to stop, but he didn't listen. My face blanched when his tongue entered me. That was an exit-only zone; things aren't supposed to go inside. He wriggled his tongue around inside me, moaning. Damn, Dan has a long tongue...

I panted, face turning red. This was so uncomfortable, so horrifying, so... oh my god. I felt something new in my arsehole. Dan had pushed his finger in. And another. I felt him pull his tongue out, leaving the two wet fingers inside. He moved them around, stretching me.

"Do you think we can fit another?" Dan whispered harshly. I realized what he meant and started to panic.

"No! Please, no..." I moaned, but to no avail. Dan pushed another digit into my ass. I winced, the stretch beginning to hurt.

"God Phil, you are really tight. But you know what? I think I can fit one more..." Dan said with a giggle. I cried out, begging for him not to. Yet somehow, Dan managed to fit a fourth finger inside me. The pain in my ass was unbearable; tears were streaming down my face.

"Da-an..." I sobbed, trying to shift my weight forwards to reduce the pain. He laughed and moved his hand inside me.

"One more?" he sang. I shook my head, praying that he was just joking. Dan's pinky finger found its place next to his other fingers. I shrieked, blinded by pain. It _burned._ Dan just giggled. He wriggled his hand inside of me, laughing. All of a sudden, a new feeling shot through me; a short burst of sweet ecstasy. I moaned, trying to move my body away from Dan. "Ooh! I foouuund it!" Dan exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

I felt him moving his hand inside of me, making a fist. I couldn't speak in protest; my mouth was clenched closed as I tried to contain my pain. Ever so slowly, Dan began to pull his hand out. This was too much. I screamed, nearly collapsing on my face. He pulled his fist out all at once. I fell forwards, sobbing into the pillow. Dan giggled and moved forward to brush the hair off my face. He left a blue streak on the pillow; snokoplasm.

**I hope you didn't explode or pee yourself...**

**I have several special announcements! **

**First of all, As off me writing this (at the end of Dan and Phil's radio show! ASDFGHJKL), I've had over 2,600 views on I'm Dan's. Oh. My. God. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN. WUT. OH MY... THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH :D**

**Second of all, I realized... This story is getting long. I've already written chapter 15, and have chapter 16 planned. I have alot more I want to write about in this fic, but I don't want to end up making it go on for 30 chapters.**

**SO. Expect a couple more chapters. Up to chapter 18, tops. Then, I will be taking a one week break (I'M GOING ON VACATION GUISE!). When I return, I will be starting a sequel.**

**Please follow me to be notified when I upload the sequal, and remember to review, follow and favourite! I love hearing from you ;)**

**As well, Thanks again for all of your encouraging reviews, as well as all the follows and favourites. I love all you guys :D**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	15. Chapter 15

**__****Hello :D **

**This chapter was edited and uploaded during Dan's live show. Fun Fact! **

**Enjoy ;)**

**_Chapter 15_**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

Dan continued to play with my hair, making it wet with snokoplasm. I didn't tell him off. I couldn't. I was too much in pain, too much in shock. I had just gotten a rim job. I had just been _fisted._ Against my will. By my straight best friend. No, scratch that. I can't call him straight anymore. I'm not so sure I can call him my best friend either… how could I look at him as anything other than the man who raped me?

I ran out of tears, for the second time today. The snokoplasm had dried in my hair, making it spike. Dan didn't move from his position beside me. But when he saw that I stopped crying, he tilted his head to see my face and spoke.

"Are you alright?"

I couldn't respond. I wouldn't respond. I simply groaned and shook my head.

"Oh, well." Dan muttered. He shifted his weight and leaned down, so his face was right beside mine. "I'm not done, Phil."

"Noo…" I moaned. It was the most I could muster.

"No, I'm _not_ done." he stated matter-of-factly. He moved again, making the bed creak a little. I felt his hands on my back. And then his lips, kissing me. He planted little kisses up until he reached the nape of my neck, where he tilted his head to trail his kisses to the side of my face. He grabbed my hair with his snokoplasm-covered hand and pulled, making me turn to face him. I couldn't comprehend what he was doing; my mind was stuck replaying what Dan had done to me minutes ago. Soon, his tongue was at the back of my throat and he was kissing as though he was eating my face, moaning as he did. I didn't kiss back; I couldn't, and I wouldn't. My brain was just not working. When Dan felt he was satisfied with the not-so makeout session, he removed his tongue from my mouth and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I am going to fuck you, you son of a bitch. I'm going to fuck you until you pass out." he whispered, words laced with lust. That kick started my brain.

"Dan, please…"

"Fuck you." He finished for me with a giggle. I widened my eyes and shook my head, but I didn't listen. Dan moved quickly, and very soon he was kneeling behind me. He grabbed my hips, nails digging into my skin. I felt something covered in cool, slick snokoplasm pressing against my ass. Dan slowly eased himself in. I held myself on my elbows, wincing. One would have thought that having Dan's fist pulled out of my butthole would have prepared me… but Dan is fucking huge. Dan was only a couple inches in before he slammed himself inside me fully, hitting my soft spot immediately. I heard his giggle at the back of my mind, but the white-hot pleasure was all I could focus on. Dan pulled himself all the way out, one hand petting my back. "You want more, slut?" he asked, voice high. I held back a moan. I don't like the idea of Dan fucking me, but he's damn good at it. Dan shoved himself back in, and started to thrust in and out. I moaned and arched my back; I couldn't help myself. There's no way Dan hasn't had practice at this before.

Through the blissful cloud in my head, I registered something new; Dan's hand slowly touching my cock. To my embarrassment, I was hard. He moved his arm faster and faster, to match the pace of his hips.

"Slut! Say my name, you bitch!" Dan screamed as he hit my prostate over and over.

"Dan…" I whimper, before interrupting myself with a scream of pleasure.

"Louder, bitch! Tell me to fuck you harder!" Dan shouts.

"_Daaaaaann! _Fuck me! Ha-Harder!" I screamed, feeling my face turn red. I was so close; I felt the sweet burning in my groin…

Dan froze inside me. He stopped jerking me off. Dan pulled his cock out of me. I was so, so close…

"Dan…" I moaned. I needed him to continue; to finish me. The burning in my gut was unbearable.

"Dan what?!" he exclaimed, word coming out like it pained him to speak. Dan was as close as I was; he just wanted to torture me.

"Dan! Fuck me… till I pass out. Make me your slut." I groaned, anticipating Dan.

"Silly Phil! You're already my slut." Dan cried before slamming himself inside me once more. He pushed me over the edge. I shrieked and arched my back, staining Dan's sheets underneath me. Dan thrusted a couple more times before collapsing on top of me. His weight pushed me down, and I just lay on my stomach, panting. Dan didn't stir above me. Several minutes passed, and all I could hear was the sound of our panting.

"Phil… did you pass out yet?" Dan whispered in my ear. I shook my head slowly. "Then we aren't done, now are we?" Dan giggled. "I _will_ make you pass out." He pecked my cheek and sat up. He reached across the bed and picked something up.

"Sweet dreams…" he murmured before shoving the little white towel in my face.

**CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHA!**

**I hoped you liked! Let me know by reviewing, following and favouriting! I respond to all reviews, and pm you when you follow/favourite. Interacting with you guys is so much fun! **

**Next Chapter on Thursday!**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys!**

**I realized when I was writing, the last two chapters have both been in Phil's P.O.V...So this time, I switched it up. Enjoy ;) **

_**Chapter 16**_

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I placed the towel back in the plastic bag that sat on my bedside table and slowly eased myself off the unconscious Phil. I lay beside him, watching his torso slowly rise and fall as he breathed. He looked so young, so innocent… yet so, so damn hot. I slowly ran my hand through Phil's hair. It was stiff from the dried snokoplasm. I tried to ruffle it up, but his hair only got straw-like. I gave up and just stayed lying there, watching Phil's expressionless face. Phil, Phil Phil… Why don't you love me back, Phil? Why can't you love me?

_Because you fucking raped him, cunt. _A nagging voice whispered at the back of my head. The brick wall I built to hide that voice was crumbling. I did rape him. Why the fuck would I do that…

Oh wait, I do know. Phil doesn't love me. He'd never love me. All those girlfriends he's had through the years… he broke my heart every time. Every time he brought someone home. Every time their name came up in a conversation. Every time he posted a picture on Facebook with one of them. Every time I borrowed his phone, to be greeted by a background of Emily, or Sarah, or whatever their names were… Every time. Phil owed me for all those nights I lay awake, crying silently so he wouldn't hear me. He owed me big time.

I'm not sure how much time passed, but I was pulled back into reality by the sound of my phone ring. I jumped, blinking. Phil was still unconscious. I reached for my phone. It was PJ.

"Hey, PJ!" I answered, trying to sound as causal as I could.

"Hi Dan! I tried calling Phil, but he wouldn't pick up…"

"Oh, he's in the shower." I said quickly.

"At five thirty? Phil usually showers in the morning."

"Yeah, I don't know… maybe he was in a showering mood." Was it five thirty already? Time goes by fast…

"Ok. I was wondering, did you and Phil want to go and see a movie with Chris and I?" PJ trailed off.

"Actually, Phil and I were actually planning on filming tonight."

"Really? I thought you guys don't film today."

"Well maybe we want to change our schedule a bit!" I interrupted. I didn't have time to talk to PJ. If it was already five thirty, I needed to prepare… "Listen, I have to go. Can we talk some other time?" I ask. PJ took a while to answer.

"Uh, yeah sure. Bye." PJ hung up before I could respond. His voice sounded upset… he was probably able to hear me lying through the phone. I internally kicked myself.

Putting my phone down, I glanced at Phil. He was still in the same position as before; legs spread out, chest pressed to the mattress, arms caught underneath him. I calculated in my head how much longer he should be passed out for; not very long. I needed to move fast. I released Phil's legs from the spreader bar and untied the ropes. I unlocked his red, irritated wrists from the handcuffs and they fell onto his head, elbows pointed up awkwardly. Ever so slowly, I repositioned Phil's body into what I hoped would be a more comfortable position. My phone's text tone went off, making me jump. I didn't want to talk to PJ... couldn't he take a hint? I picked up my phone. It was an unknown number. I opened the text.

**_We landed. This is our fone 4 the UK. We r checking into the hotel... Wat time should we come over? _**

I smiled, rereading the text twice before responding.

_Wenever u guys r settled in ;) _

**_2 hrs ok?_**

_Yep :) c u! _

**_Can't wait ;) _**

I locked my phone and put it down. Glancing around, I realized what a mess the room was. It needed to be clean for when my... guests come. I looked back at Phil. He was a mess; his hair was dry and flaking snokoplasm, and he had blue streaks all over his body. As I watched him, Phil began to stir. Aw, fuck no. I reached for the plastic bag and opened it under Phil's nose, allowing him to breath in the toxic fumes. Phil stilled again, and I removed the bag from his face. I tied the bag close and put it back on my bedside table.

It was clear that I needed to wash Phil before my guests come. I stuck my arms under Phil's back and legs and picked him up, cradling him like a baby. I slowly slid to my feet and walked across my room to the door. It was closed; I struggled to wrangle it open without dropping Phil and succeeded. I made my way to the washroom and when I got there, I carefully sat Phil down on the floor against the wall. He slumped to the side a bit, and I caught him before he hit the floor. I straightened his position to make sure that he doesn't fall again before turning on the shower. Once the water was running and heating up, I glanced back at Phil before running back to my room. I yanked my closet door open and dug through the mess until I found the folding chair that I stuck in my closet for storage. I ran back to the washroom and placed the chair under the hot water. Turning back to Phil, I stuck my hands under his armpits. I pulled him up and slowly carried him to the shower. Soon, we were both soaking wet, me standing and him on the chair. I watched Phil's head roll and water drip from his soaked hair. I bit my lip. Damn, Phil is so adorable when he's… unconscious. And fucking sexy when he's wet. I picked up his fruity shampoo and squirted a glob into my hand. I leaned forward to rub the soap into Phil's hair. I was so close to Phil… I couldn't control myself. I lowered myself to sit on his lap, with a leg on each side of him. I leaned in and kissed him, forcing his mouth open. Phil didn't kiss back; he couldn't. He was unconscious. But he couldn't stop me either. I grabbed the sides of my flatmate's head with my soapy hands and him in place while I made out with him. Phil, my sweet, sweet Phil. All mine, all in my mercy. I rubbed up to him a bit, the friction making me groan. Dear god… if only he would willingly let me love him. If only he loved me. But no matter. Phil is mine.

I slowly trailed one of my soapy hands down Phil. I needed… I needed Phil. But my raspberry-shampoo covered hand would do.

**Ooooh who are these 'guests'?!**

**I guess you'll need to wait until the next chapter to find out! Mwahaha ;)**

**This is a warning; Chapter 17 will be the last.**

**I probably won't have time to update on Sunday, so to be on the safe side I will be uploading chapter 17 on Saturday evening (EST). **

**Thanks again to everyone for all the heartwarming reviews, favourites and follows. I love you guys so much :'D  
**

**HUGS!  
**

**-Dansmoshyfan  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys!**

**This is it. The final chapter to I'm Dan's. The last one. Yep. It's coming to an end. But don't fret! A sequel is on it's way. The author's note at the bottom of this chapter will explain more.**

**Just a side note; there are references to 'Phil is not on fire 4' on AmazingPhil's channel in this chapter. Feel free to watch it before reading :)**

**Enjoy, guys!**

_**Chapter 17**_

**Dan's P.O.V.**

An hour later, I was still in the washroom with an unconscious Phil. He was wrapped up in several towels, sitting on the folding chair in front of the mirror. I stood behind him, slowly blow drying my unconscious friend's hair. Once it was completely dry, I straightened it for him, and then straightened my own hair. I stepped back, smiling at how great I made Phil's hair look. I gave Phil a final glance before turning around and leaving him there, unconscious.

I returned to my room, surveying the mess. First things first; I grabbed the edge of my bed sheet and pulled it off, hoping that that the snokoplasm and sperm stains would come out in the wash. Grabbing my pillow and duvet cover as well, I took my sheets to the washing machine and started the load.

I went back to my room and found a new set of sheets in my closet. I set up my bed, trying to make it as neat as possible. Then, I went around the room and organized the cluttered mess that built up. Once I was pleased with my work, I went back to Phil. He was still unconscious, still in the same position. But it's not as though he could move... The chloroform would keep him unconscious for at least another hour. I carefully lifted him up and carried him, bridal style back to my room. Phil's head lolled in the crook of my elbow. I reached my room and carefully placed Phil in my rotating chair. I pulled the sheets down and then picked my unconscious friend again, this time placing him on my bed. I pulled one of Phil's arms up above his head and handcuffed him to the metal hoop. Then, I tucked Phil under my blanket, naked.

I decided it was time to get dressed, before my guests come. I pulled my shirt drawer open and looked through everything. I didn't want to wear any of my danisnotonfire shirts; that would be pathetic. I wanted to give my guests a good impression. I pulled out every shirt before settling with my black shirt with the white ring in the middle. I slid on a pair of clean skinny jeans over another pair of Phil's boxers and cleaned up the mess I made of my shirt drawer. Once I finished organizing my shirts, I checked the time. 6:45. I have forty-five minutes to bust.

I wandered washroom and re-organized it, putting the hot iron away and brushing my teeth. I didn't want my guests to think I have bad breath!

I walked through the house, straightening things up and putting things away. How did I not notice that our flat was so messy before today?

Once I was content with the look of the apartment, I returned to my bedroom. Only fifteen minutes passed. I sat on my swiveling chair and spun a couple of times. All of a sudden, I remembered something; I hadn't been on twitter, Facebook, tumblr, YouTube... For what? At least 24 hours now. Niether had Phil, with the exception to the video I posted for him this morning. I'm sure the Phans are beginning to get angsty... I was almost tempted to grab my phone and socialize. But I can't... My guests will be here in half an hour; I don't want to miss the knock on the door or something. I dismissed the idea and scanned the room, looking for a way to entertain myself. I spotted my black marker on my desk and picked it up. When was the last time I drew whiskers on my face? September?

I rolled the pen in between my fingers, glancing at Phil. Phil hadn't drawn whiskers on his face since September either... And he looks so adorable with the cat whiskers. I slowly approached the bed, uncapping the Sharpie. I sniffed the pen, remembering that video from September; Phil is not on fire 4. I leaned over the bed and drew cat whiskers on Phil's face. Damn, Phil looks even hotter now. I sat on the edge of the bed, remembering how fun it was to film the collab video for Phil's channel. We should make another sometime.

"Satisfaction whiskers?" I whispered to myself before giving my work a thumbs up. To bad Phil wasn't awake to help me reenact our video. "Why arent you in my bed?" I asked, quoting the first question from the collab video. "Oh wait, you are!" I giggled, patting Phil's freshly straightened hair. I continued replaying the video in my head, quoting sections out loud. "Can you put both of your toes in your mouth at the same time? Go on, it'll be sexy." I laughed, remembering Phil's failed attempt at sticking his big toes in his mouth. In the video, I acted grossed out, but the person who asked the question was right; it was sexy. Sexy as fuck.

The video replay in my head had gotten to the part where I got challenged to do Kristen Stewart's vogue face.

_"Dan, this one's especially for you."_

_"I feel so special."_

_"You are."_ Phil said in my head. I still remember the lightheaded feeling I got when we were filming; but I had to laugh it off. We filmed Phil is not on fire 4 the morning after Phil's girlfriend stayed the night. There was no way he was calling me special in any way other then as a friend. Which made me really, really upset. But there was no need to show it. I just plastered on a smile and continued filming the video.

* * *

A loud noise dragged me out of my memories; a knock on the door. I jumped up, glancing at the time on my phone; seven thirty exactly. They were here. I quickly straightened the blanket where I was sitting and walked to my bedroom door. I opened it and then closed it softly behind me. The person behind the front door knocked again.

"Coming!" I yelled, rushing to the door. I paused behind the front door, taking a moment to compose myself. I brushed a piece of flint from my shirt and fixed my hair. I need to make a good impression.

I put my hand on the doorknob, but it slid off. I was sweating so much... I quickly rubbed my hand on my jeans and then opened the door. Outside of our flat, stood two men. One of them wore a black jacket, with the hood pulled over their face to hide it and a back pack on his shoulders. The other wore a red leather jacket. He had a similar haircut to mine, but facing the opposite direction. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Hello, Dan. It's nice to finally meet you." he spoke in a distinct American accent. He put out his hand to shake mine. I gave him the hand I had just wiped on my jeans. I wanted to speak, but I was lost for words. The man across from me let go of my hand and stared at me intently. I tripped over my words before speaking.

"Come on in Anthony, Ian." I said, motioning for the pair to come into the apartment.

Holy crap. Smosh is in my flat.

**Dun dun dun. **

**The sequel is now out! 'Do I want to be Dan's?' can be found by clicking on my pen name (at the top of this page), and the sequel is under my stories. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I've got some people to thank...  
**

**Thank you to my real life, outside of the Internet friend who's name starts with an 'M'; you know who you are :P Thanks so so much for giving me the idea to write an erotic story to publish online, and for everything else you've done for me. I owe you big time... And I owe you Emma Watson ;D**

**Thank you to NeverlandNat, my first subscriber and first reviewer. To PsyDuck Squirtle Squad (aka miaroxbrown) for reading from the beginning, and encouraging me to write on this website, THANK YOU :D**

**I also want to send a HUGE thank you to those of you who favourited, reviewed and followed. And a hug. You guys are all so supportive. **

**And one final thank you. Thank you, dear reader. Whether you are an anon, or have been subscribed since the first couple chapters. You have helped me reach 3640 views, which is FUCKING AMAZING. Thanks sosososososo much!**

**HUGSSS!  
**

**-Dansmoshyfan  
**


End file.
